Gunther
Gunther is Baxter's younger and taller brother and is a main character in Super Baxter and the main character in the spin-off The Monster of G. Gunther's in-game rival is Rabiori. Biography THE YEAR OF GUNTHER The man in green, player 2 of the Super Baxter series is Baxter's younger and taller brother, Gunther. Gunther is the son of the lightning gods in the super baxter series, however in the monster of G he was raised by dragons and monsters giving him various abilities for a monster, justy watch out when his vampire cross is off of him and you will be done for. Arcade Opening Gunther's story begins as he is walking in Hell forest talking about theres an enemy that can kill anyone that can get it in his path. Gunther senses this and walks into a portal to find out who the true bad guy really is that is causing chaos. Rival *'Name: 'Rabiori *'Reason: '''After Gunther has defeated all of the other characters, he walks into the rival room looking everywhere for the enemy until he has encountered Rabiori who is in his way, Gunther sees Rabiori and tells her to move out of the way, Rabiori declines this saying that shes looking for the same and tells gunther to move, Gunther declines as well the two get angry as the both backflip away from each other and get into a brewing fight. *'Connection: Gunther and Rabiori are the Player 2 of their series, Gunther can control lightning and the weather while Rabiori can control the ground and shake the earth. Gunther's Sub-Series allows him to turn into various monsters while Rabiori can transform into any monster on her own will. Gunther is faster and can jump higher than his brother while Rabiori can fight better than Pittsu. Rabiori's name comes from the Italian Food "Ravioli" while Gunther's name is after "the semi-legendary king of Burgundy of the early 5th century". Both have similar Ultimate specials like Gunther can transform into his Monster Vampire form while Rabiori can transform into her Monster Wolf form. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Monster Transformation tease: '''Gunther transforms into a Robot but turns back laughing saying "I was just kidding!" *'Hoh! Hah! Hee! Hey! Hoo!: 'Gunther does a variety of humorous poses very quickly in a set order: Faces the screen with one hand on his waist, the other giving the peace symbol, next he turns to the right slightly, pointing his hands that direction. Then, he places his right hand just below his nose, as if he is thinking. Then he turns away from the screen, crouching, as if he's sad, and finally, he faces the screen once more, with both hands on his face, giving a frightened look, reminiscent to the box art of the Nintendo GameCube game Luigi's Mansion. The switch between each expression is so fast, it can't be seen unless the game speed is slowed down a bit. He also makes a sound during each expression: Hoh! Hah! Hee! Hey! Hoo! *'Pow! Pow!: 'Gunther stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again. Quotes *'When Selected **'"Hiyah!" **"Let's do this!" **"Bang! Bang!" *'Pre-Match' **'"The Monster Awakens!" *'Item Pick up' **'"Oooo shiny!" **"What's this?" **"Heh?" **"Got a Suprise!" **"Here i come!" *'Special Attack' **"GARGOYLE PUNCH!" *'Successful KO' **"YES!" **"See ya!" **"Boom!" **"Get outta here!" **"Yeah!" *'Respawn' **"Imma back!" **"That hurted!" **"Not down yet!" **"YAH!" **"Wanna die?" *'Taunt' **"You can't resist that!" **"Did that hurt?" *'Support Character' **"Get e'm!" *'Ultimate Special' **'"YEAH! Now you got me UNLEASHED!" Moveset *Walking Speed: 4/10 *Dash Speed: 7/10 *Step Speed: 9/10 *Jump Height: 8/10 *Double Jump Height: 9/10 *Flying Speed: 10/10 *Weak Attack: Spark Punch - Gunther punches forward a electric-influenced weak jab forward. *Strong Attack: Green Sweep - Gunther does a low sweep before flipping back up. *Range Attack: Claw - Gunther thrusts in the ground making claws come out underneath the opponent. *Dash Attack: Green Missle - Gunther crouches down quickly and launches forward like a missle. *Jump Attack: Green Cyclone - Gunther spins in place while in the air with lightning influenced energy. This is similar to Baxter's Jump Attack. *Special Attack: Gargoyle Punch - Gunther slowly brings his arm back as his arm turns into a gargoyle arm and punches forward with his arm outstretched. *Weak Combo: Green Attack - Gunther does a lighting punch, followed up with a knee and does a series of punches before he throws the opponent forward. *Strong Combo: Vampire Fang - Gunther does a left sweep, then does Gargoyle uppercut and then a Firey Jump punch with a ping noise. *Blocking: Demon Block - Gunther covers himself in a green orb. *Counter: Lightning Teleport - Gunther teleports behind the opponent and lightning kicks them. *Guard Break: Wolf Claw - Gunther's hand turns into a wolf hand as he scratches through the shield, stunning the opponent. *Support Character: Holo the Wise - Holo will appear in her near wolf form infront of gunther as she kicks the opponent hard and does a series of slashes before slashing forward. *Ultimate Special: Vampire Form: Gunther drops his Vampire cross necklas from his neck as he transforms into a dark vampire with white hair, purple shirt and dark pants then grins as he dashes forward to the opponent and does a series of slashes and then throws then up and does Lightning blast shooting the opponent downwards to the ground. Intro and Outro Intro Screen *'Get Ready!: '''Gunther teleports from the green lightning bolt and walks in getting into fighting position. Winning Screen *'Gunther Time!:'Gunther smiles and sweeps the ground and jumps and lands striking a pose saying, "Yeah! I win!" Losing Screen *'Game Over: '''Gunther gets thrown off screen with balls of light left behind. Results Screen *Win: Gunther does a V-sign pose smiling. *Lose: Gunther kneels down looking down. Costumes Trivia *Gunther is one of the few characters that can hit multiple opponents at once, the other being his brother Baxter. *Gunther's has a slight purple accent on his pants. This is a reference to his design in Baxter Sider. Category:Characters Category:Fireball All Star Category:Playable Characters Category:First Party Characters Category:Fireball Studios Category:First-Party Characters